


distractions

by chailattemusings



Series: what you want, what you need [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chailattemusings/pseuds/chailattemusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy has had too many long nights. Vex wants some new toys. These two things are not mutually exclusive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	distractions

Vex noticed when someone wasn’t standing as straight as they should be. Vex saw when stress and strain was draining someone away and they needed something a little more than a hot bath and a night of rest to get all the kinks out. Vex, experienced with a bow and with the weariness of life, knew her own frustrations and she could see them building in someone else.

She noticed Percy. Oh lovely, troubled Percy, who weighed himself down with his own horrible choices and refused to believe they were forgivable even after everyone had told him so. He walked with an air of cheer and pride and surety during the day, all the while carrying the weight of his past on his shoulders. Vex saw it, and she wanted to help.

She knew the _perfect_ solution.

“Percy!” she said, looping her arms around his shoulders from behind. He startled, nearly dropping the tools in his hands. He'd been cooped up in his workshop all day, probably working over breakfast and straight through lunch. On one hand, the dedication was admirable. On the other, Vex knew the reason why he was pushing himself elbow deep in gunpowder.

There was nothing like a change of pace for someone who needed it as badly as Percy.

Percy glanced over his shoulder, relaxing when he saw who it was. “Vex,” he said, sighing and putting one tool– a screwdriver? But it looked modified– down to rub a hand over his face. “Don't scare me like that! If I'm working with any gunpowder I could blow us both up.” He paused, and said, “Even if I'm _not_ working with gunpowder.”

Vex snickered and pushed herself farther onto his shoulders, casually curling into his space like a cat. “Percival,” she cooed. “Have you been in here all day?” She knew the answer, giggling when Percy glanced at the clock above his work table and sighed again.

“I apparently have,” he admitted with a tinge of sheepishness.

Vex hummed and rested her chin on his shoulder, bent just so with her hips cocked in a way that would make anyone stare, and she lamented that Percy was facing away from her. “Don't you ever take breaks?”

“Uh . . .” Percy took long enough to answer that she knew what he'd say.

“Tisk tisk,” she clucked, standing and leaning her hips on the table, waving a scolding finger at him. “Everyone needs rest, Percy. At the very least, tell me you've been working on something fun instead of just tinkering with your guns again and again.”

Percy gave her a long slow blink that meant he was trying very hard not to glance at the table, so Vex looked for him and saw a gun– not one of the ones he carried for battles– in several pieces between Percy's hands. True to his word, there was no gunpowder. This was his tinkering table, where he structured and restructured his toys until he thought they would work in new and interesting ways. But it was still a weapon, which meant it was still work. “Percy,” she drolled, raising an eyebrow at him.

He sputtered a little and stood up straighter. “What would you have me do, not try to improve our prowess in battles? You realize I don't do this as a _hobby_. It's important work!” He was getting a red tinge to his cheeks, that flush he got when someone questioned him and it started leaking into his own self worth. It wasn't something just anyone could do; Percy rarely let it show except in front of Vox Machina, and even then, he tried to push a facade before anything else. Vex hadn't missed how he sometimes showed her things that their other friends didn't see.

She shifted closer, leaning down a little over his chair. “I know, dear Percival. I admire your work very much. But don't you have anything _else_ to do? You've experimented with lovely arrows for me before, I'm sure those were interesting to figure out, not to mention things like Diplomacy and explosives.”

It was Percy's turn to raise a brow and slowly look back at his work, picking his tools back up now that he could tell the conversation was going to carry for a while. “Did you _want_ a new arrow? You can just ask me, there's no need to insult my other work and bully me into it.”

“No, no, that's not what I meant.” Vex turned so she could lean over the table next to him, eyes moving between his quick moving hands and the fixed, determined expression on his face. “I was more thinking that something new and different might help you relax, take your mind away from your usual work so you can come back later with a fresher perspective.”

He paused, and put his work down again, looking at her. “What did you have in mind?”

 _Got him_. Vex grinned and stood up, digging in her pocket. She'd drawn up the idea weeks ago, doing it over and over again to make the concept as clear as possible. She wasn't the best artist of the group but she'd been taught some when she was young and she could make a respectable sketch in order to convey her ideas. She handed it, folded, to him. Percy hummed as he unfolded it, using his elbow to shove his current work aside and spread the sketch out on the table. He stared at it for a good, long while and said, “What is this supposed to be?”

Vex laughed. She couldn't help it; Percy was so _innocent_. She should have drawn it closer to real anatomical reference to make it obvious instead of trusting his obliviousness. Leaning over the table, she point one finger at the paper. “I want a new toy to keep me occupied during my, ahem, _downtime_. It's not something that I think exists quite in this form but I know there's precedent for it. I've seen things similar in some of the shops we've browsed during our travels.”

Percy picked the paper up to squint at it, and yelled sharply. He dropped the page and jostling hard in his chair, snapping back with wide eyes. “Vex, this is . . .”

“Not doable?” she asked with pursed lips. “That's too bad, I really thought you'd be up to the task. But! If you really can't do it . . .” She reached for the paper where it'd fluttered haphazardly on the work table.

Percy's hand smacked down over it and he glared up at her. “I didn't say that.” Eyes narrowed, he picked the paper back up, turning it around a few times to look at the sketch from different angles. “I must say it's rather . . . unconventional . . . Are you sure you wouldn't be happy with another arrow?”

“Darling,” Vex said, putting that charming curl into her tone that she'd used to get everything under the sun at a discount price, “this will be at least a hundred times more fun than a nice arrow, and that's really saying something. Could you try?” For extra measure, she batted her eyelashes. If Vax had been there he would have rolled his own eyes at the display.

Percy's mouth scrunched, looking at the paper again. “I can . . . make an attempt. I don't have any guarantees.”

“Perfect!” Vex launched herself at him, ignoring Percy's shocked cry as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed tight. “Perfect Percival, what would I do without you?”

“Find another target for these schemes,” he said, though he laughed and returned her hug briefly, looking up as she stood. He must have been sitting in his chair for hours but he didn't get up, even as Vex blew him a kiss and strolled out of his room. Vex knew that he would be poring over the sketch again as soon as she was gone, probably pulling out fresh paper and translating the image into a blueprint he could read.

She looked forward to the result.

 

* * *

 

Vex didn't hear back from Percy for over a week. Adventures continued as normal; Scanlan sung terrible songs at dinner every night, Vax brooded and tried to broach into romantic territory with Keyleth, with mixed results because Keyleth was busy studying different books on druid magic during the evenings. Pike was with them, one of her breaks from temple work, and divided time between divine study and spending actual time with Scanlan, who hadn't forgotten his words about getting to know the _real_ Pike. Grog drank and slept and fought in the training arena of Scanlan's magical mansion.

Vex didn't poke Percy too hard– pun intended– about her toy. If she pushed too much she might scare the poor man and he really didn't need the extra stress. She practiced flying on her broom and shot in an archery range that existed in the mansion as soon as Scanlan said that it did. The thought of what she could do with the toy flitted in and out of her mind through the days, and she did her best not to focus on it and become impatient.

Finally, a little more than a week after she'd first asked him, Percy came to her after dinner with a blush stain on his cheeks, scratching a gloved hand through his hair. “Vex?” he said. “Would you like to come with me to my workshop?”

Vex broke into a grin and squealed. “Is it done? Did you do it?”

“I did _something_ ,” Percy said with a sigh, shaking his head. “I'm fairly sure it worked but I need you to approve the prototype. I'm planning on making a finalized version with better materials. Normally I wouldn't mind just letting you have the initial one and . . . testing it . . . but as long as this is supposed to be a distraction from my usual work I might as well do a couple versions.”

 _Versions_. Oh, Percy truly was a darling. Vex giggled and kissed his cheek. “Of course! Let's go, I've been excited about this all week.” She latched onto his arm and refused to let go as they walked down to Percy's workshop, finally detaching so he could open the door and lead them inside. She didn't miss it when he locked the door behind them. If someone walked in– Vex wasn't sure if Vax or Grog would be worse– Percy might die of shame and refuse to come out for another week.

It was on the desk, a few pieces of material scattered around and a chisel laying on one side of it. Percy lit the nearby lamp and hesitated, grabbing the toy and holding it far in front of him. “There you are,” he said, dropping his hand quickly when Vex took it. “I hope it's . . . to your liking? I wasn't quite sure where to go with it.”

Vex beamed as she took it, squishing it gently. It was a cock. Or rather, a _toy_ cock, made of soft, rubbery material with a flat base. She'd heard of different toys people made and wanted Percy to craft something a little more advanced, something she could sink her metaphorical teeth into. Although, the material looked strong enough to handle some actual biting, too.

“Does it have–”

“It's got a firm inner core,” Percy said, nodding quickly. “Soft on the outside but strong to handle an, erm, beating, so to speak.” Vex looked up to see him _blushing_ , oh that was precious, and exactly what she'd hoped to get out of this. Percy scratched a hand on the back of his neck. “The mold was an interesting task so the balance between the materials might be a little off. That's why I wanted you to have a look at it first. We don't exactly need to wait for a risky battle to test it out.” He stopped himself, seeming to realize exactly what he's said, and groaned. “You should leave,” he said, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Before I say something truly stupid.”

Vex laughed, looking back at the toy and squeezing it a few times. “Percy, it's lovely! Don't be embarrassed, it's exactly what I asked for. Although . . .” She prodded the head a couple of times; it was hard to tell if there was actually an inconsistency in the firmness when touching through her gloves. She met Percy's gaze again. “I can most definitely test it out and give you feedback.” She stepped close, sidling up to Percy. “I'm ever so grateful, Percy, darling.”

Percy's blush deepened and he looked away. “It's– It's no problem, just– tell me how you like it? B-But no details, I promise I won't, um . . .”

“Percy, you're so cute!” Vex patted his cheek, turning his face so she could kiss it again. “I’ll let you know how I like it. If you felt like seeing a couple test runs for yourself, well.” She waggled her eyebrows, releasing him and moving towards the door. “I wouldn't say no to that.”

Sputtering, Percy waved a hand at her. “Just– just go! Enjoy your toy! Out, out, I have other work to catch up on!”

Giggling, Vex slipped back out, belatedly realizing that she was holding a fake cock with no sort of covering to disguise it. She quickly slipped it into a pouch in her bag and strolled down the hall, straight toward her room. She wanted Percy to let his stress go and loosen up, but he wasn't the only one who needed it.

She could figure out the next best step to helping Percy when she relieved some of her own stress for an hour or two.

 

* * *

 

The toy was _lovely_. After getting to know it very well for the rest of the afternoon, Vex spent a long time laying in her bed and playing with it in her hands. She'd washed it, of course, and now felt around for any of the inconsistencies Percy had mentioned. There might be a few spots on the outside that felt harder than the rest but it wasn't very noticeable, certainly not while she'd been using it. It could be better, but it wasn't bad by any means.

Time to come up with something else for Percy to do. Vex dropped the toy on her bed and leaned over to her side table to pick up her sketchbook. She flipped it open, landing on the page where she'd torn out the original dildo drawing. Snatching up a quill, she jotted down a couple of ideas. More dildos in different shapes or materials would be fun, but there was also something to be said of variety, and she really wanted to challenge Percy. He enjoyed a challenge, especially a fun one where their lives weren't hanging in the balance. Percy talked often about how proud he was of certain inventions and improvements in his tinkering, but there was a distinct difference when it was something he'd done in his spare time versus something he did because Vox Machina was desperate.

When she had a list that looked bulky enough to start paring down decisions, Vex put the sketchbook down and flopped back on the bed. The dildo jostled and rolled, hitting her side with a dull smack. Vex looked at it thoughtfully and bit her lip.

One more round wouldn't hurt.

 

* * *

 

She gave Percy a little time to recover. It wasn't fair to be constantly asking him for favors, after all. They all had their own lives and Vex could respect that. She spent the time narrowing down what she really wanted, until she was fairly sure she had an idea that Percy would both be intrigued by and have the skill to handle. He was _Percy_ after all. If he couldn't do it, Vex would eat the feather tucked in her hair.

She caught him during the next trip to a new town; everyone in Vox Machina needed various supplies and luxuries and they'd stumbled into a town bustling with activity, parting from each other to find what they needed. Vex got a few things for Trinket and browsed for a while, humming happily about having haggled her way down from fifteen gold to eight for a fancy brush she could use on Trinket's fur, when she saw Percy coming out of a small wood hut. He was pulling at his hair and a moment's careful observation made it clear that he'd gotten it cut. He'd also shaved his face, which made him look much younger, though the weariness around his eyes never faded.

Vex trotted up to him with a smile. “Got a haircut?”

“Hm? Oh, yes.” Percy took a second to realize who'd joined him, strolling down the street. There were other people out and about but not in terrible crowds. He reached up and ran his hands through his hair again, fluffing it up. “I was overdue for one.”

“You look good,” Vex said, putting charm into her voice even though she knew Percy probably didn't need it. “Where to now?”

“I'm not sure,” he admitted. “I bought a few things I needed. I suppose I'll just do some window shopping, see if anything catches me.”

“I'll join you.” Vex looped an arm through his and Percy huffed a little sigh but didn't protest.

They walked like that for an hour or so, taking peeks at some of the shops. Vex found some ribbons she liked and haggled them down to a reasonable price, tucking them in her pouch for later. Keyleth was better with ribbons than she was; if she asked her Keyleth might be able to add them tastefully to some of Vex's clothes.

“There aren't a lot of interesting inventions,” Vex mused as they walked. At one point Percy had eyed some nice pens but there wasn't much to distinguish them from other fancy pens.

“It's pretty standard fare,” Percy agreed. “Most of the good stuff is kept in workshop, if people actually know what they're doing. Anyone who claims to be selling the world's best invention right in front of a hungry crowd is probably lying, delusional, or both.”

Vex bumped Percy's hip with hers. “Don't you make snazzy inventions to show off all the time?”

Percy frowned. “I don't _show off_. I keep them for myself or give them to the rest of our merry crew. If people _ask_ I won't deny them the truth, if that's what you're saying.”

Giggling, Vex latched back onto his arm. “I'm not saying that! I think your inventions _deserve_ attention, that's all. You did such an amazing job with my last request, I wouldn't blame you if you tried to market it.”

 _That_ really got him. Percy's lips twitched and he coughed into his elbow, his arm tensing where Vex held it. “You never did . . . get back to me on that. I meant to make a better version.”

“Honestly, Percy,” Vex said, lowering her voice to avoid stares from the townspeople, “aside from the few material inconsistencies– and they were _very few–_ I think it's one of the best toys I've ever used. I wouldn't even need an improved version.”

Percy coughed again and said, “W-Well I'm glad you like it.”

“Although . . .” Vex hummed, pretending to think about it. “There might be _one_ thing you could do to make it better. You know, if you wanted to try a new sort of challenge.”

“Oh, gods, what mischief have I invited into my life,” Percy said, scrubbing a hand over his face. If he were truly bothered, though, Vex would have been able to hear it in his words. He was . . . fondly irritated, probably more with himself than with her, and Vex could work around that.

“The best kind!” she said without hesitation. “We can talk about it here, if you like, or we could wait to go somewhere more _private_.” She squeezed his arm, grinning wide when he glanced at her.

Shaking his head, he sighed and said, “I'm very afraid of the implications of that but I would also like to not discuss things of this nature in broad daylight. Let's just finish shopping, shall we?”

Vex hummed and kept herself practically glued to Percy's side for the rest of the afternoon. She didn't let go until the evening when Vox Machina gathered back together and found themselves at a bar, drinking and singing off key and making a general nuisance of themselves. Vex let herself drink a little and kept an eye on Percy, different ideas fluttering through her head. Since Percy hadn't _completely_ balked at her first request, she had another idea in mind, but no clue whether Percy would go for it. He was free to refuse, of course, but it'd be much more fun if he didn't.

Scanlan conjured the mansion in a nondescript alley where the ritual to summon it wouldn't be disturbed; they'd all be tossed back on the street if it was and none of them were in the mood for that kind of interruption.

Vex followed Percy down the wing where his workshop was, smiling mischievously as he opened the door and let them both in. “All right,” he said when the door was closed, one hand out, “show me what it is.”

Snorting, Vex dug the sketch from her pocket. Percy took it and looked intently, adjusting his glasses and squinting a few times. “This doesn't look much different from the first . . .”

“Read the _notes_ ,” Vex implored, latching onto his shoulder and reaching around to tap the paper a few times.

Percy's face scrunched up and he looked again, closer, and started sputtering. “Y-You want it to– to–”

“I am _not_ the first person to think of this,” Vex said, cutting him off. “I just think with your expertise you could make it a lot more . . . _convenient_.” She dug her chin into his shoulder a little bit, just enough to make Percy extra aware of her presence. Percy went stiff under her touch, fingers tensing and crinkling the paper a bit. “You don't have to, of course. I wouldn't push anything on you.”

Percy coughed a couple of times and shifted, enough to get out from Vex's hold so he could look her in the eye. “I'm not opposed,” he said slowly, “but Vex, this can't be the first time you've thought about asking me for something like this. Why now?”

That was admittedly a tough question, and Vex tilted her head, taking a minute to think about it. “We've been through a lot,” she said slowly. “And you gave me a title, Percy. That's not a small thing.”

“I didn't realize that was an elven courting method,” he said dryly.

Vex barked out a quick laugh, shaking her head. “I meant more that we're a lot closer, a lot more comfortable, than we were when we first met. I wouldn't have asked this of you in the first couple of months after we rescued you.”

Percy hummed, scratching the back of his neck roughly. “I was a little preoccupied even so . . .”

“That, too.” Vex reached behind her ear, touching the feathers there to give her hands something to do. “You were so wrecked by everything, topics of a sexual nature were the last thing on anyone's mind when we adopted you into the group. Now, though, well. I feel like we've grown close. Asking something like this doesn't feel like an invasion anymore.”

“Ha,” Percy said, shaking his head. “I certainly would have been shocked and possibly very embarrassed. So am I your personal toy supplier now?”

“Of course not!” Vex stepped closer, standing on tiptoes to ruffle Percy's hair. “I could pay you, if you liked. At least to cover material costs. Or, if you prefer . . .” She bit her lip, meeting Percy's eyes and letting her hopeful tone speak for itself. When Percy didn't answer– just blinked slowly– she elaborated. “Percy, darling, if you wanted to, ah, test these toys out _with_ me, well. I think it could be fun for us both.”

Percy's brow furrowed, his lips moving a little and Vex could read that he was repeating her last words back to himself to process, and then his eyes went _very_ wide. “Oh. Oh! That's, um.” He was blushing again, bless him. “I'm not, uh . . .” The poor boy turned so red he might have passed for a particularly handsome tomato.

Vex quickly waved a hand. “If you don't want to–”

“That's not it!” Percy blurted, and clamped a hand over his mouth. Vex raised an eyebrow, waiting as Percy slowly lowered his hand. “That's . . . the idea of that is _very_ appealing, dear Vex'ahlia, but I don't know that I'm the best choice for testing these toys given my . . . anatomy.”

Vex pursed her lips, and laughed. “Percy!” she said, her voice shaking with giggles, “Percy, just because you have a dick doesn't mean you can't help me. In fact, I think it would be great to verify the versatility of them.” She waggled her eyebrows a little, enjoying how Percy's mouth twisted in an embarrassed frown. “Even then, you could always make some things that _do_ work better for you than me, if you really wanted to use something to its full potential.”

Percy bit his lip and made a high humming noise in his throat, his words sticking as he tried to process all the information. Vex waited patiently, shifting her weight to cock her hip, arms crossed. If Percy said a definite no she would back off but it certainly looked like it was leaning the other way. “If you need some extra time–”

“No, no, it's . . . all right.” He cleared his throat and said, firmer, “All right. Let's try it.”

“Really? Are you sure?”

Percy's blush was adorable but he managed to nod a few times. “I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about adventures of that type with you, Vex. And now I'm a bit curious about your surety that I _could_ use something like . . . what I made for you.”

Vex laughed and stepped closer, wrapping up one of Percy's hands in both of her own. “Firstly,” she said, “you're talking about having _sex_ and the toy you made is a fake _cock_. There's no need to be coy or shy around me, Percy. I'm much less delicate than I look.”

Percy smiled softly. “You're too strong to look very delicate in the first place,” he said with warmth. His hand tightened, fingers wrapping over Vex's. For a long minute they stood like that, just looking at each other. Vex could smell the traces of gunpowder and a faint cologne that he used to cover up said gunpowder, without much success.

“So,” Percy eventually said, “is this what we're doing right now? Or . . .”

Snickering, Vex released his hand and pointed to the other one that still held her sketch. “Do that for me, would you? And then we can test it out together. You look a bit shell shocked anyway, darling. I'm afraid if I tap you on the shoulder that you might collapse.”

Percy huffed indignantly at that but tucked the paper into a pocket of his coat. “You're not the only one who's tougher than they look. I'll have this done within two weeks.”

“Excellent!” Vex leaned up to smack a kiss to his cheek and whirled around before Percy could respond, glancing over her shoulder to wave and leaving him alone in the workshop. She stopped outside to lean against the wall and smile to herself for a few minutes. She had _so_ many ideas of what she and Percy could do, especially if the poor dear thought a person with a dick couldn't play with dildos.

Footsteps came down the hall and she glanced over to see Keyleth, a book under one arm, her traditional circlet removed for the night. She stopped and tilted her head. “Vex? What're you doing outside Percy's workshop?”

Vex pushed off the wall and shrugged. “I was talking to him. What are _you_ doing here?”

“I found a book in Scanlan's library that I thought Percy might like,” she said, holding it up. The cover was thin leather with pressed lettering on the title. Keyleth pursed her lips and lowered it, eyes flicking up and down Vex. “Did something happen? You look . . . different.”

Vex grinned, glad it was Keyleth and not her meddlesome brother that had caught her floating in her stupor. “Nothing at all, dear, I'm just in a good mood.” She walked up and patted Keyleth's shoulder as she passed. “Percy did seem preoccupied when I talked to him, though, so don't worry if he comes off rather distracted. I think he's got a new project he's trying to figure out.”

“Oh, o-okay,” Keyleth stammered, turning to watch Vex strut down the hallway. Vex held back the laugh that wanted to bubble up as she made her way back to her room. Yes, Percy would be _very_ distracted for a while.

 

* * *

 

The new project was done even faster than Percy had promised. A week and a half later he ushered her into his room after dinner in the mansion with a smile, lighting the lamp over his work table. He'd complained offhand a few times that week about being unable to work with any of the conjured materials in Scanlan's mansion, given they would just disappear later, and hadn't answered when Pike asked what he'd needed to buy in the last town they stopped at. Now Vex bounced on her toes eagerly as he pulled away cloth wrappings hiding the new project and pulled it out.

It looked similar to the last toy in design. It was a dick, but the end had a small clunky box and there were several buttons above it. Percy held it like the thing might break at any second, and it occurred to Vex that it actually might, given it was Percy's first attempt.

“This was an . . . interesting challenge,” Percy said, holding it out for her. “I borrowed some from a couple of my other inventions, I think it should work.” He let her take it so Vex could twist and turn it in her hands, explaining as she looked at different components. “Believe it or not, _Diplomacy_ served as a bit of a map. The end there–” He pointed to the box on the end, “–has an electric motor that's a _much_ smaller version of parts of Diplomacy that will guide a tiny charge without actually shocking anyone. The buttons activate it. It doesn't do more than turn on and off, though. I would have tried to put in different, ah, settings, but it didn't seem to want to cooperate without another couple weeks of fiddling.”

“It's impressive as it is,” Vex said, turning it over a few times. “Can I try it?”

Percy blushed and coughed. “Y-Yes, if you w-wanted to go, and . . .”

Vex snorted and pulled down her sleeve to show bare skin. “I meant test the vibrations! I'm not going to get naked right here.”

“Oh, of course.” Percy nodded, a little too fast. “By all means.”

Vex tilted the toy so the tip was pressed to her exposed wrist and hit the button with her other hand. It buzzed to life, quiet but strong, sending little ripples of sensation over her skin. “Ooh!” she squeaked, giggling and moving the toy around her wrist to feel the sensations move. “It's delightful, Percy, I love it!”

“Excellent, I'm glad. It took more than one long night. I didn't want any risk of the electricity overpowering through the material.”

Vex shut the toy off and grinned at him. “What can't you do?” she purred, stepping close to give him a hug, sure to angle to toy so it wasn't pressing into him as she wrapped her arms tight around his middle. “Thank you, Percy. Really. You've done so much without even asking anything in return.”

She felt Percy's hand rest gently on the back of her head, tough leather gloves coursing through her hair. “You'll always be my favorite, Vex'ahlia,” he murmured.

A minute passed and Vex stepped away, tilting her head playfully. “My offer still stands, though,” she said with a coy twist to her lips. “If you wanted to help me really test this out I'd be willing to go right now. There's quite a few uses I could think of for this.”

“That–” Percy swallowed and slowly nodded. “That would be lovely.”

Vex didn't waste time snatching up Percy's hand and dragging him back to the door. He yelped and dug his heels in, yanking them both to a stop. “Wait, wait!” he cried, and Vex did, looking over her shoulder. Percy shook his head and said, “Let me put away my coat and clean up the table a little before we leave, all right?”

Huffing, Vex nodded and released his wrist. “I'll be waiting,” she sang, crossing her arms.

Percy took his heavy coat and gloves off, laying them over his work table chair. He put a few tools away, turned the lamp off, and returned, holding his wrist out. “You're free to drag me to my doom now.”

Laughing, Vex grabbed him more gingerly than before and led them both out. The halls were dark, lit by low torches that corresponded to the relative time of day where the mansion door had been spawned. It was getting towards late evening and others would be going to bed or moving any work they had to their rooms to avoid disturbing others. If Vex knew her brother, he'd be sulking on his bed or skulking around looking for a form of self flagellation. Luckily both she and Percy would be occupied so he couldn't use either of them for his masochism.

Since first conjuring the mansion, Vex's room had been modified slightly. It was taller, and there were a couple targets placed around the walls at her request so she could fly on the broom and do target practice if someone else was busy in the training arena. Besides that was a large bed with curtains around it, a wash basin, some shelves with books, and a desk for any work she decided to do. There was a lockpicking kit on the desk; she'd been practicing with locks conjured by Scanlan inside the mansion so she could get as good as Vax, with mixed results.

Vex dropped Percy's hand and turned to face him, one hand on her hip while the other held the toy. It was a miracle no one had seen them and questioned what they were doing, really, but now wasn't the time to worry about that. She finally had Percy right where she wanted him. “So,” she said, looking him up and down, “how do you want to do this?”

Percy snorted, covering up his mouth with one hand. “That's not quite how I pictured starting.”

“How _did_ you picture it, then?” Vex asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I suppose I just thought we'd . . . jump in?” Percy said, shrugging. His eyes were avoiding hers, his posture too stiff. Vex tossed the toy gently on the bed behind her, walking up to Percy with enough force to make her boots thump loudly on the wood floor.

Reaching up to grab the lapels of his shirt, she yanked Percy down and kissed him hard on the mouth. And gods _damn_ did it feel good to finally do that. She'd been wondering what it would be like to kiss Percy ever since he'd finally grown comfortable enough in the group to reveal his charming and sarcastic wit. As Percy relaxed and pushed into it, she knew it had been worth the wait. Percy's mouth was soft, a touch of scarring from injuries probably sustained in his tinkering, and the undercurrent of gunpowder scent was still there. But mostly it was warm, and the scratch from his stubble made her toes twitch.

She parted and leaned back to meet his gaze. “How's that for jumping right in?” she asked, slightly breathy.

“That's . . . great for me,” Percy said, laughing quietly and swooping down to kiss her again. He settled his hands around her hips and pressed close, opening his mouth easily when she asked. His mouth was as nice as his lips, wet and inviting. Vex swiped her tongue across his and got a lovely little moan out of him. It would be easy to stand here and just keep kissing him; they had almost all evening and it'd been a long while since she'd been able to indulge.

There were better things to indulge in, though, and after a few minutes Vex broke away. Percy's face was completely flushed and his eyelids had already dropped; Vex could probably drag him anywhere she wanted. “First,” she said, in a low coo that she knew people loved, “let's get rid of these.” She touched her boots to his toes to indicate his shoes. Percy nodded and bent down to start unlacing them. They were full of complicated straps and laces that were entirely unnecessary but also very like Percy to have.

While he occupied himself, Vex disposed of her outer leather plating and her own shoes, tossing them both into a corner. The toy was still on the bed, and she pushed it up near the pillows to make room. By the time she'd turned around to sit patiently on the edge of the bed, Percy had gotten rid of his boots as well as his glasses, and stood up again. She smiled and patted the mattress. “Coming?”

“Absolutely.” Percy would have launched himself into the bed if he'd gone any faster, scooching up to make himself comfortable.

Vex crawled over him and sat firmly on his lap before he could protest, leaning down to give him a quick peck. “Now, darling,” she said, close to his ear, “I'd like for us both to have as much fun as possible, but given you seem rather inexperienced, I'm going to make a decision.” She waited for him to nod, and continued, “I'm going to take charge and do as I please, and it'll be wonderful for both of us. Tell me when to stop and I will but otherwise I'm going to be the one doing the talking, as it were.”

There was a moment's hesitation, long enough to make Vex wonder if she'd overstepped her bounds. Percy was _fragile_ ; he didn't know how to handle his own emotions and he avoided anything that vaguely resembled indulging himself unless someone dragged him to it kicking and screaming. She was surprised to have gotten this far, actually, and tensed as the silence between them drew out.

“Okay,” Percy said. The word hitched, like his breath had caught halfway through. But he nodded again and Vex felt his hands settling back on her hips, soft and warm. “I'm in your hands, Vex'ahlia.”

“ _Perfect_.” Vex kissed his cheek and quickly moved, placing both her hands on the mattress as she leaned closer and started to kiss his neck. Percy sighed and tilted his head back to give her room. Vex muttered a quiet, “Good boy,” and mouthed over the skin, peppering kisses and licks over it as she slowly ground her hips on Percy's lap. She could feel how hard he was already through his pants; she delighted in the thought that he wouldn't be getting off for a while, and not without her say so.

She shifted to lean on one hand and used the other to grab Percy's chin, forcing his head back even farther as she moved down his throat. There was a delicious spot right at the base before his collarbone that she sucked on for a while, until she heard Percy gasp and soothed over the spot with a good long lick. When she leaned up to look she could see the skin turning red, a pretty mark. It wouldn't get any darker, but it was a good start.

Vex grabbed the edges of his shirt, pulling one of the buttons loose to expose his chest. She purred and ran her hand over it, pausing. She could feel scars there, slight deviations in the skin texture. They all had scars, she was sure, from various battles won and lost. But when she touched Percy’s, his breath hitched, and she remembered that he'd been in prison a while, and hadn't told any of them what had really happened between the Briarwoods’ murders and finding Vox Machina. She touched the scars more gently and met his eyes. “Have you shown these to anyone before?”

Percy blinked slowly and shrugged. “We've living together too long not to see most everything our band has to show each other.”

“Yes, but . . .” One of her fingers drifted over a jagged gash mark that made a divot in the skin. “Have you really _shown_ anyone?”

“I . . . suppose not.”

Vex hummed and leaned forward again to kiss over the scars, gently, without the possession she'd showered across his neck. Percy sighed and moved into the touches, hands flexing where they still grabbed her waist. His lips twitched, like he wanted to say something, and Vex paused to hear it, but Percy only watched her. His fingers slipped under the edge of her shirt, caressing the soft skin of her sides and over her taut stomach. “Vex,” he whispered.

“Hm?” Vex left his scars alone and glanced up at him. “Yes, darling?”

“Could you . . .” He paused, biting his lip. “I want to see you, as well.”

Vex grinned and sat up, purposefully grinding Percy's cock again and delighting in how he squirmed. “That's a lovely request, dear, but you'll have to be a bit more polite than that.”

Percy's brow knit, and his eyebrows shot up with understanding. He adjusted, sitting back on the pillows a bit more, and said, slowly, “Vex, would you be so kind as to remove your shirt so I can better enjoy the sight of you on my lap?”

“Lovely!” Vex kissed him and obliged, working the buttons and tossing her shirt away in short order. She had a loose wrap over her chest and moved to take that off, too, but Percy's hands over hers stopped her.

“Allow me,” he said gently, and hooked his fingers into the tie on the back, pulling it loose and drawing it off her. He smiled as her breasts came out in their fully glory, running a hand over one. “May I?” he asked, and by the coy twist to his lips, Vex could see he was getting the hang of this.

“Absolutely,” she cooed, dragging her hands down his side and settling at his waist, leaving herself open for him. Percy breathed deep and leaned in, carressing both her breasts. Tentatively, glancing at her like she'd suddenly revoke permission, he reached his tongue out and licked, taking a nipple into his mouth to suck. Vex gave a quiet, breathy gasp, and whispered, “Good, very good. You're doing well, Percy.”

Encouraged by that, Percy kissed over her chest, biting gently and massaging her breasts. Vex brought her hands to his hair and combed through it; it'd been a while since she got decent attention and for someone as shy as he'd been acting, Percy was rather good at it. The actual touch on her breasts didn't affect her so much as watching Percy, how he showered her with devotion without pause and leaned his head into her touches and she stroked through his short hair.

“I think it's time we stepped up to the next level,” she said after a minute, tilting Percy's head back and leaning down to give him a long, open mouthed kiss. Percy groaned into it, arching as she stroked her tongue over his lips and tightened her grip in his hair. He was so _responsive_ , Vex wanted to tie him up and play with him for hours just to get every noise and twitch wrung out of him. There'd be time for that, though. Right now she still had to show Percy how delightful his toys were.

Shoving him back on the bed, Vex opened the rest of his shirt and pulled it over his shoulders, letting Percy finish taking it off and toss it over the side of the bed. She made similar quick work of his belt, laughing as she pulled his pants down and saw his cock straining against his undergarments. “Someone's eager,” she sang, pulling her own pants off in a swift motion.

“Can you blame me?” Percy said, echoing her laughter.

“Nope!” Vex grabbed her boobs playfully as she said it, settling happily back down on Percy's lap, lower on his thighs so she could see his erection where it was trapped under cloth. When she touched it, it felt burning hot and _thick_ , and she could only imagine what it would feel like inside of her. Even Percy's lovely toys weren't the same as the real thing.

Before that, though, she had plans. “Percy,” she cooed, “do you have any idea what _this–_ ” she reached over him and grabbed the new toy that'd been jostling around on the bed, “will feel like against your dick?” She held the vibrator against his cock, letting him feel the pressure through his underwear.

Percy was already pink from their play but if he could have blushed more he would have. “I can honestly say I didn't think of that,” he stammered, eyes flicking between Vex and where she was holding the vibrator against him. “Are you–”

Vex didn't give him a chance to finish. She clicked the button on the toy and it came to life, whirring quietly and pulsing in her hand. Percy cried out and threw his head back against the pillows, arching into the touch. Vex laughed and took the toy away, pressing the second button to turn it off. Percy breathed out hard through his nose, dragging one hand over his hair. “That was different,” he gasped.

“Yeah? I'll have to try it for myself, of course, but I imagine it felt lovely.” Vex rolled the toy in her palm a couple of times, feeling the hefty weight of it. She was sure it'd be amazing to use on herself but watching Percy gasp and writhe was too tempting. While he was still catching his breath she put the toy against him again and turned it on before he could realize what she was doing.

Percy wasn't one to make a lot of noise in general, unless he was drunk, and the moan he let out couldn't exactly be called loud. But it was the most raw noise Vex had gotten from him so far and, holding the vibrator on him at the base, she leaned down to kiss over the head of his cock through the last of his clothes. She wanted more of those delicious moans.

Percy slammed both hands on the mattress and arched against her, biting his lips. Vex hummed approvingly against him and laved her tongue over his cock. Percy's huffed little gasps were trying and failing to be proper words. Vex glanced up as she worked to see his face looking absolutely _wrecked_.

She sat up, keeping the toy on him to make Percy twitch and groan. “What was that about this toy not being good for people with cocks?” she teased. “I could show you an even better way to use it on you but that might take too long, and might not fit your preferences.”

Percy's lips pursed and he raised a brow at her. “T-To be honest,” he said, panting between words when she pushed the vibrator harder on him, “I wouldn't be averse to that. B-But maybe . . . not today.” His hands came up to claw at her hips as he rocked against the toy.

Vex made a mental note to keep that possibility for later, turning the toy off and getting off Percy's lap. Percy sagged, his hands falling to his sides. His dick was begging to come out now, his underwear wet with Vex's spit and Percy's precome. Vex took a long moment to appreciate the sight. Her own underwear was slick with her juices and she stood off the bed to remove them and toss them vaguely near her other clothes.

She hooked her fingers in Percy's underwear and yanked them down his legs. Percy raised his hips helpfully, groaning again as his dick smacked against his belly. It wasn't the longest Vex had ever seen but it wasn't small, and definitely thick enough for her to feel it. She moved to sit in Percy's lap again, swatting his hands when they tried to grab his cock. “I'm not done yet,” she chastised, scooting down to situate herself and take the head of his cock in her mouth.

Cock was never a _good_ taste but the heat and tinge of saltiness just reminded her how turned on Percy was and she was more than encouraged by that. She spread her tongue across the head and was rewarded with another moan from Percy, louder than any of the others had been. She would have smiled to herself if her mouth wasn't full.

With her free hand she played with his balls, rolling them gently in her palm. Percy shifted and Vex popped off his cock to let him move until his legs were spread and she had all the access she could want. “Good boy, Percy!” She patted one of his thighs and went back to his cock. With her free hand she found the vibrator again and held it, stroking her thumb around the shaft of it as she held it ready. Percy wasn't bothering to watch what she did; he was too busy moaning and trying to push into her mouth. Vex slapped him once for it, a quick warning, and he settled down, although his twitches and noises didn't stop. It'd probably been too long since Percy had gotten a blow job.

She eventually moved away from the head, licking down the shaft and taking his balls into her mouth while her hand shifted to touch what her mouth wasn't. The vibrator sat in her other hand, heavy and waiting. Percy's toes curled against the sheets and at one point Vex thought she heard him say “Please . . .” but he didn't elaborate so it was safe to assume it was mindless babbling. Knowing it was her giving him this kind of pleasure made pride swell in Vex's heart.

When Percy was sufficiently distracted by her ministrations, she clicked to vibration on again and, holding his shaft in place, sat up and pressed to vibrator to the head.

Percy _yelped_ , jerking up to a sitting position as he twitched against Vex's hand. Vex took the vibrator away, her brows knit in concern. “Percy? Are you all right?”

“That was . . .” He panted hard and scrubbed a hand down his face. “Intense,” he finished, muffled into his palm.

“Intense good or intense bad?”

“Very good.” He let out a little moan and shook his head a few times. “Can we try that again? Without the surprise attack?”

Vex laughed and nodded, waving a hand to urge him back down. Percy slowly lowered himself onto his back and spread his legs out again. Vex shuffled up on her knees and leaned down to give Percy a long, warm kiss. With her hands, she pushed the vibrator between their bodies and got proper hold of his dick again, settling herself so she'd get some of the vibrations against herself.

There wasn't anything like a settings choice on the toy, just on and off, so Vex was careful as she pressed it against Percy again. Percy was distracted enough with her kissing, hot and warm and too satisfying for all the other things that were happening between them, but he still arched his hips a little at the feeling of the toy's soft outer material.

Without the surprise he didn't move as much the second time, but Percy did groan again, opening his mouth wider. Vex took the chance to lick inside, twirling her tongue around his as she curved her back and caught the vibrator between herself and Percy's cock. It softened the vibrations some and she could feel how hot Percy's cock was against her skin, the slight throb as it begged for some kind of release. Vex purred into Percy's mouth, pushing to toy on the head of his cock and rocking herself at the same time to spread the sensations.

Vex could feel how wet she was, where it dripped down her thighs. She wanted to grind on Percy's cock and shove it inside her but the toy was too fun and she was fairly sure she couldn't take both at the same time, at least not without more practice. She wanted to get the most she could from the toy before she gave Percy his reward. She pushed the toy harder against him, breaking their kiss to lean back and properly stroke his cock while the toy hummed.

Percy gasped and bit his lips, his hands shifting between holding Vex and grabbing at the sheets. He looked at her for a long moment and finally sat up, breaking her hold, and positioned himself with his legs tucked under him, hands grasping at her shoulders. “Keep going,” he whispered. “I just wanted to be able to give you something while you work.” As he spoke, he leaned down and started kissing her neck. The sudden touch sent sparks of heat between Vex's legs and she felt herself get wetter, if that were possible. She sighed and tilted her neck. Percy sucked happily at the skin and laved kisses down toward her collarbone, hands pawing into her back just enough to dig his nails in a satisfying contrast to the fluttering kisses.

Vex let him work and moved the toy, pressing it against less sensitive parts. His belly, his upper thighs, that spot just under his balls where the skin had plumped up along with his erection. Percy moaned at that last one and licked a long stripe up her neck, finishing it with a bite that definitely could have been harder, but felt good all the same. Vex pressed to that same spot again and cooed to Percy to encourage him, getting a few more delicious bites for her effort.

“You see my point?” she said after a while. “This toy is _more_ than useable if you have a cock.”

Percy licked one last time over a spot on her shoulder he'd been paying a lot of attention to– Vex suspected she'd see a bruise later– and sat back to meet her eyes. He sighed and nodded. “Point _very_ well taken, Vex. I'll remember not to doubt you.”

“Good!” Vex smacked a loud kiss across his lips and turned the toy off, setting it aside. “There'll be plenty of time for _that_ ,” she said, bringing her hands up and pushing Percy back down on the bed. It was almost too easy; he didn't have the same strength she did from flying on the broom and shooting a longbow. “But,” she continued, “now I'd really love to ride your cock and I think our first time should be straightforward, without any toys in the way.”

Percy visibly swallowed. “O-Of course. Yes. I'd like that.”

It was adorable, how eager he was. Although Vex couldn't exactly pretend she wasn't dripping ready for it, either. She shuffled onto his lap, his cock in front of her, and idly palmed it for a minute. She could see Percy's throat move as he swallowed, putting his hands over her thighs to massage them lightly.

There was oil in one of her bedside drawers, and Vex leaned over to fetch the small bottle. She poured some on her hand and capped the bottle again, wrapping her slick hand over Percy's cock. Percy groaned and pushed into it. “Vex,” he said, breathy, “if you keep teasing me I'm not going to be much use for any actual sex.”

Vex laughed but nodded, moving her hands to brace herself on the bed as she lifted her hips. It was hard to see from this angle and she used her already slicked hand to grab Percy again and settle him against her folds. That alone had Percy hissing, and then Vex sunk down.

“Ahh,” Percy gasped, throwing his head back, hands tightening over Vex's thighs. “That's– fuck– wonderful,” he managed, hips pushing up to grind his cock farther into Vex. Vex made a tisking noise and pushed him back down with one hand. She'd only made it about halfway down and had to focus to lower herself completely. Percy felt thicker when he was actually inside her, and she adjusted slowly to the burning stretch. It was _good_ , so good she wanted to purr, but if she went too fast she'd regret it.

Eventually she worked herself down Percy's cock, their hips resting against each other, and she squeezed around him. Percy hummed and rubbed her thighs again. “Am I allowed to sit up?” he asked faintly, his eyes darting between Vex's face and where they were currently joined. “Or did you want me to stay like this?” He shifted his head on the pillows to convey his meaning.

“I want to have control for a little bit,” Vex said, rolling as much as she could on Percy's cock to get another pleased sigh from him. “Let me play and then we'll see about giving you more freedom.” Maybe it was harsh, to take the reins like this, but Percy was hard as a rock and blushing furiously. There would be time to experiment and help Percy figure out what he liked best; right now Vex wanted to ride him and she wasn't about to let anything stop her.

Percy nodded and stayed flat on the bed. Vex moved her hands to his chest to better balance herself, and lifted off Percy's cock. She left the head in, feeling when the flared edge of it caught against her, and sunk back down slowly. Between her own fluids and the oil, it was more than wet enough. The slight drag from Percy's girth made her clench, hissing at the ache that rocked up her and the way it set her nerves dancing, the edge of pain leaking easily into pleasure.

Percy was trying to hold himself back and let Vex have her fun. She could see him twitching every time she came down on his cock, felt how tight his fingers wrapped over her thighs. She fucked him harder, increasing her speed as she got used to the stretch, which earned her a few moans and a lot of short gasps, Percy's mouth hanging open without care for decorum. It was exactly what she'd wanted, to loosen him up a bit.

Vex leaned forward and caught his open lips, licking into his mouth and biting his bottom lip hard enough to make him grunt. Vex ignored it and bit him again, peppering kisses between nips and grinding down hard on Percy's hips. Percy retaliated, raising his hands over her bowed back and digging nails into her skin. His nails were kept short and clean to avoid breaking them with his tinkering but they were long enough to scratch, going down her back in a satisfying press that raised her skin and made her blood thrum as it rushed to the fresh wounds. They'd heal in less than a day but the throb of pain fighting against the warm rush of pleasure that radiated through her made Vex purr again, licking over Percy's neck and sucking hard on the skin. Percy scratched her again and she rewarded him, giving him a generous hickey for his trouble.

Having Percy's dick inside her was delicious, and the only tragedy was that it couldn't move like her new vibrating toy. But it was hot and still stretched her, every time she squeezed around it. Percy shifted his legs, bending them up so his thighs bumped against Vex's ass, and he rocked her forward so she'd rise off his dick and settle back down. Vex got the clue easily enough, kissing him hard again and resuming her movements on his cock. When she came down she tried to grind her clit against the soft skin of Percy's belly, with limited success, and growled playfully as she moved.

“Something wrong?” Percy asked breathily, running his nails lightly over her back. It didn't scratch more but it twinged against the marks he'd left and Vex hissed in satisfaction, squeezing around him again.

She bounced on his cock a few more times and moved one hand to cup his cheek, pressing her thumb against his lips. Percy opened easily and licked over it, sucking her thumb into his mouth, his eyes trained on her as he waited for her answer.

“You're doing very well, darling,” she said finally, resting for a moment, thighs tight at his sides. They were both sweating, hair sticking to their faces and bodies sliding against each other with each movement. Vex pressed her thumb down on Percy's tongue, purring at the way he licked over it and sent shivers down her spine. She continued, “I'm just trying to get a little more pleasure on my end and it's proving difficult without involving my hands in some fashion.”

Percy popped off her thumb and looked her up and down, his eyes settling meaningfully on her clit. Vex grinned and moved her newly freed hand over it, rubbing a few times. She was so slick, even the brief graze of her long nail didn't bother her. She twitched at her own touch, giving out a soft sigh.

“I could help,” Percy offered, meeting her eyes again.

There were many lovely ways _that_ could go. Vex leaned over him to kiss him again and sat back up quickly. “How about you do that when I'm done using you, hm?”

Percy swallowed thickly and nodded, hands settling around her back and waist. Vex braced herself and started fucking him again, a pleased rumble rolling through her chest at the stretch and the slick press of his dick inside her. Percy started to meet her movements, rocking his hips and angling himself each time she raised up. His groans were quiet but long and he threw his head back as the pleasure took him.

Vex couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun wrenching an orgasm from someone. Percy's hands clamped down tight on her waist, hips arching as he moaned. Vex quickly pulled off, settling beside Percy and grabbing his slick cock with her hand. Percy hissed, teeth clenched, as she worked his dick and he came over her hand.

She stroked him until he'd spilled the last of it, breathing hard. She shook the excess off her hand with a slight grimace. “Warn me a little beforehand next time, dear,” she said, smiling at Percy, who was flush and had his mouth open, panting. “We don't want any little quarter elf children running around.”

Percy blanched at the word children and nodded, once. “Yes, I . . . fuck. It's been a while.”

“I could _tell_ ,” Vex said, giggling and spreading herself out on the bed beside him. “You look absolutely wrecked, in the best way.”

Percy raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head, like he would ever stop her from being blunt about this kind of thing. Vex laughed again and poked his shoulder affectionately. “I'm glad you enjoyed it.”

“I did, I did.” Percy closed his eyes, and opened them again suddenly, looking at her. “Did you want me to . . .?”

It took a minute to recall what he was offering. “Oh!” Vex remembered the simmering arousal that had been burning in her since she'd started fucking Percy. One hand drifted between her legs, rubbing her clit and humming at the zing it sent through her. “If you'd like to rest you're welcome to, but if you're really offering . . .”

Percy sat up with hesitation. He frowned at the smears of cum against his belly and on the bed. Vex snorted and got up briefly to grab a towel from one of the dresser drawers, tossing it to him. Percy took it gratefully and wiped himself clean.  “How would you like me to help?” he asked, sitting with his legs folded under him.

Vex thought for a minute as she settled back on the bed, shrugging. “Whatever you like, Percy. I'm more than pleased with how well you've listened to me tonight.”

She could _see_ the spark in Percy's eye at that, the way he suddenly bent and looked like all he wanted to do was curl up under her hand. Vex made an immediate mental note to follow up on that when she had the chance, because it was definitely in the vein of “helping Percy to not hate himself” that she was angling for. At that moment, though, she just waited and listened.

It took longer than it would have for most people before Percy finally spoke. “I'd actually like to try, uh . . . servicing you, as it were.” Percy scratched the back of his neck, not meeting her eyes.

“Servicing how?” Vex said, fully aware of what he meant and revelling just a little too much in asking him to say it.

“By, um. I don't know the colloquial . . .”

Vex laughed and shook her head, her braid swinging against her back. “It's all right, dear, I know what you mean. Here.” She pushed back up against the pillows, arranging herself to sit up against the backboard with enough pillow support that she could lay there awhile. One hand drifted between her legs as she spread them, giving Percy a meaningful look. “Come here, Percy.”

He would have leaped for it if he weren't so nervous, Vex could tell. He shuffled closer, hesitating only when he met her eyes and his blush returned to his cheeks. Vex cooed and leaned close to cup his face with one hand, pressing her thumb over his lips again. Percy fell back on familiar territory, taking her thumb between his lips to lick over it and suck. The feeling sent delightful shivers down Vex's spine, but it wasn't exactly what she wanted. She took her hand away and lay back again. “Whenever you're ready.”

Percy nodded and moved closer, arranging himself between her legs. He looked _so_ good like that. Vex bit her lip and giggled. She could imagine long, drawn out evenings, when their band wasn't in mortal peril and she could afford to put Percy in a lovely little black collar and sit him at her feet for hours and hours. She could ask him to eat her out or ride his dick between the calmness of lounging in a nice fluffy chair and reading a book while she pet his hair and told him what a good boy he was. Percy would probably like it, based on what she'd seen. It shouldn't have shocked her that someone so keen on making them all little gifts and inventions was someone who _enjoyed_ pleasing others.

Wet lips on her thighs brought her back to the present. Vex hummed and reached down to comb through Percy's hair as he kissed over her thighs. His scruff rubbed over her skin, heat radiating from the spots he brushed and sending coiled warmth straight between her legs. Vex squeezed her thighs around him, not hard, just enough to brush against him at once and spread them back out. Percy looked up to meet her eyes, his own hooded, already lost in the task. He probably couldn't even _see_ Vex properly without his glasses; he just knew she was watching him.

Oh, this was already lovely.

Percy kissed over her mound, little pecks as he drifted down and stilled for a few, long moments. Vex was about to ask if something was wrong, when he parted his lips and licked one broad stroke over her folds. The words died on Vex's lips and she just moaned, her head falling back and fingers tightening in Percy's hair. “Ah, darling,” she said, digging her toes into the sheets.

Encouraged, Percy licked over her again, winding his tongue around her hot, sensitive clit, and working between her folds. He had both hands on either of her thighs, alternately squeezing and massaging gently.

He was hesitant at first, but grew bold with Vex's praise, pushing his tongue across her and curling it over her skin. He was breathing hard through his nose, licking at her eagerly. His tongue was like silk over her and Vex could feel her own blood pulsing as heat worked through her, tingling through her nerves and making her shake. Fuck, it was good! Not the best, not like some of the other people she'd had in her bed, but Percy was trying hard and it was paying off _very_ well.

Percy shifted, pushing hard on one of her legs. Vex blinked and didn't realize what he was doing until he'd done it, lifting her leg to throw over his shoulder and open her to him even more. He drew her labia between his lips and sucked gently, fluttering his tongue over her clit when he let go. Vex hummed and ran her hand down his neck, scratching her nails lightly over his skin. She tried to praise him more but as he worked talking became a lot more difficult, and she settled for petting and quiet murmurs while she let the pleasure rock through her.

As her sighs and moans got louder, Percy got bolder. He sucked her clit and flicked his tongue over it, pausing when Vex jerked hard at that and quickly repeating the motions. His flattened his tongue for broad strokes and swirled the tip around her clit, making her writhe against him. Vex arched and pushed into him until he _finally_ pressed his mouth over her to start fucking her with his tongue. Vex hummed and said, “ _Good_ boy,” her voice weaker than she'd intended but still carrying her praise. Percy redoubled his efforts, using one hand to pull her folds back and give himself more room.

Vex could feel herself getting close; tight pleasure centered on her clit made her twitch, breath catching in her throat, legs squeezing around Percy. It was like hot honey drizzled down her back with every stroke, fire sparking and nestling low in her abdomen. It built higher and higher until Vex couldn't even keep her eyes open and she threw her head back, mouth open but silent as the hand in Percy's hair pressed him down _hard._ Percy made a vaguely muffled noise but obligingly kept his mouth over her and worked Vex through her orgasm.

He kept licking even after she'd slumped back on the bed, and the aftershocks were almost too much. Vex hissed and pushed at him, dropping her leg from his shoulder. Percy breathed hard and met her eyes, his own dazed and unfocused. His mouth and chin were absolutely covered in her cum, smeared in shiny streaks. Vex laughed quietly but couldn't stop the extra shot of heat that went straight between her legs at the sight.

She sat up, slowly. Beckoning with one finger, she cooed, “Come here.” Percy listened all too readily, shuffling between her legs as she drew him in. Vex kissed him hard. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders to keep him close and she could taste herself on him, moaning against his lips. Percy let out a low, guttural growl. His hands found her thighs and then her waist, clasping over them. Vex bit at his bottom lips and licked across his chin, leaning back to look at him again. “You're gorgeous like this, dear. You should wear this look more often.”

Percy laughed but it was off, a little stilted. Vex frowned and patted his cheek, ignoring the slight slick of her fluids on his face. “Are you all right? Not too far gone, are we?”

“Yes,” Percy said. The verbal confirmation was good, although his voice was a little faint.

“Let me get you that towel and we'll rest for a minute.” Vex hopped off the bed to fetch the towel, leaning over the edge of the mattress and grabbing Percy's chin with one hand. She used the fresh end of the towel to wipe the smears away until he was as clean as he'd be after a heavy round of sex, and tossed it away again. Percy just watched her, slightly dazed, and Vex huffed. She locked both hands around his wrists and dragged him hard into a laying position, throwing one of her legs around his and snuggling close. Percy seemed to get it after a minute, putting one arm loosely over Vex's side and sighing.

“How do you feel?” Vex asked quietly.

“Good,” Percy said, and paused. “Tired. And . . .” He licked his lips, brow furrowing at the leftover tang, and shook his head. “There's something else.”

“That's all right.” Vex wiggled closer and tucked her head under his chin. “Let me know if you name it, dear, but I think snuggling for a while will help put you back in your usual frame of mind.”

Percy hummed noncommittally and let his breathing slow as they relaxed. It was evening and there was no reason not to just go right to sleep, but Vex was thinking. She ran through their actions in her mind, following them chronologically to process it all. She remembered the toy, and sat up briefly to grab it from where it was at the edge of the bed and tuck it inside her bedside table, quickly returning to Percy's side.

She'd had plenty of partners. Not _enough_ , in her opinion. She liked to think she knew what she was doing, but Percy was a little new. She'd dommed before, just not for someone who was entirely new to it in every way. She could see his submissive streak, how he wanted to please people. Percy probably didn't realize it about himself, and when they were clearer in their heads they would need to have a chat about that so he could decide what he wanted to do. Vex was perfectly happy helping him discover new and interesting things, especially since he seemed so keen on it.

“Did you have fun?” she asked quietly.

There was a long silence, long enough that Vex thought he might have fallen asleep, before Percy said, “I did. It wasn't . . . what I usually do. A lot of things for me to think about.”  

Vex stretched and sighed. “Hopefully it distracted you long enough to get rid of some of the bags under your eyes.”

Percy blinked a couple times, and snorted. “If this is your idea of a distraction then you’ve done a wonderful job. I didn’t think at all about my work.” He paused and glanced at her. “I suppose I should be leaving, shouldn’t I?”

“Oh my gods, Percy!” Vex slapped his shoulder and she wiggled even closer to him. “If I have to tie you up in here, I _will_. Try to get a good night’s sleep for once in your life.”

“All right, all right,” Percy said, letting Vex wind herself around him. There was another long pause, and just as Vex’s eyes were starting to droop, he said, “If you had any other toys you wanted me to try making . . .”

Vex’s laugh was short and sharp, enough to make Percy jolt. It trailed off to a snicker and Vex tucked her face against his chest, a pleased hum rolling out of her throat. “My dear,” she said, grinning, “I have _so_ many ideas.”


End file.
